Test:Kirby Wiki
__TOC__ Foreword Test wiki for the Kirby Wiki Created specifically for testing CSS stylesheets and themes ONLY. This is a testing site. No articles should be created here. Please direct all Kirby-related enquiries to the main site. Please direct all queries and comments about the skin itself to my profile page on Kirby Wiki: Changtau2005 Talk Page Current background is: version 21 (PatchLagoonV21) *Wikia modules (right bar) preview The work on this site is to provide Kirby Wiki with an updated look that makes full use of all the empty space after Wikia migrated to the Oasis skin from Monobook, and make full use of background images instead of simple solid colors and gradients, and graduated transparency effects, subtle shadows and cloth-like feel in accordance to Kirby's vibrant world and the textile feel of Kirby's Epic Yarn. Sidebar navigation on the old Monobook skin has been substituted by the tab-based portal system already currently in use. The biggest disadvantage of Oasis over Monobook now is the empty screen area, which this set of CSS modification attempts to maximize the use of. *Current background optimized for 1920x1080 widescreen but 4:3 screens with resolution >1280x960 considered *Background set not to scroll with contents *Foreground alpha value set at 87.5% *Simulated transparent wikia bar *Top header and Ad-Banner ribbon *Textured menu panels *Wikia modules and search box set at 75% alpha with 0%-75% over 20px side borders *Rounded, textured buttons, inactive, on-click, active state textures *Border tweaks *Box-shadow for header/footer/button subtle 3D cloth layering effect *CSS page *JS page *CSS backup / store *Monobook CSS page *Sidebar config *Uncyclopedia Fake Vector Comparison Screen captures are with personal CSS on the actual Kirby Wiki, which is identical to the site-wide CSS here. Main difference in IE8 is the absence of color in the boxes in quote corner (not skin-related), and square-ish buttons. Background Ever wonder what happened after Kirby wakes up with his magical sock after the events in Kirby's Epic Yarn? Yeah, well... besides eating =P "Patch Lagoon", inspired by the setting of Ice Cream Island - Evolution of a background. Test1.jpg Land01modtest.jpg Bgtest2.jpg Bgtest3.jpg Bgtest4.jpg Bgtest5.jpg Bgtest6.jpg Bgtest7.jpg Bgtest8.jpg Bgtest9.jpg Bgtest10.jpg Bgtest11.jpg Bgtest12.jpg Bgtest13.jpg Bgtest14.jpg Bgtest15.jpg Bgtest16.jpg Bgtest17.jpg Bgtest18.jpg PatchLagoonV19.jpg PatchLagoonV20.jpg PatchLagoonV21.jpg The latest backgrounds have a blue band of largely-empty water at the bottom. This is because that area is not seen by browsers until users enter fullscreen mode, and is there to prevent an ugly white band of nothingness. Meaning is often more important than looks. The background makes several references to lore / events in the previous games. See if you can spot them before reading on: *Kirby - Need we say anything else? He is the centerpiece of the background. *The Halberd - Meta Knight is always keeping an eye on things although he doesn't show himself *Tiff - Always looks out for Kirby, and loves nature too, so she's here and with Pitch for company. *Kine - (Mine from KDL3 is not here) Always tries to get as close to Tiff as possible *Adeleine - Doesn't need a canvas. Draws yarn butterflies out of the air (or looks at them if one prefers to look at it that way). Lololo/Lalala looking at one of her creations. *Ribbon - Flying in the direction of Kirby - A gesture to the real ending of K64. *Waddle Dee - The model here is the K64 model, so this is the good guy. About time he found a friend who doesn't talk, just like him. *Prince Fluff - It's Patch Land. Nobody gets to Patch Land without going through his end of the sock tunnel, so he's here. *Rick and Chuchu - They didn't get along well in KDL3, and Rick hit Chuchu. Now they're good with each other. *Dedede - His hammer is raised but it's only with one hand, so he's not attacking with it, more of like a salute. There's a green patch in front of him so one can take it as if he's hammering that square in K64 where he sends Kirby up into another level (This is an obscure one and unintended, but I noticed it nonetheless). *Did I make any references unintentionally and you noticed it but I didn't? Tell me on my talk page on Kirby Wikia! Background Viewport alpha test area Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin a orci nunc, sed suscipit risus. Phasellus urna neque, aliquam vitae tincidunt eleifend, posuere in lacus. Phasellus massa arcu, luctus non lobortis at, viverra a nisl. Mauris a massa in ante porttitor varius vitae sit amet est. Donec nec rhoncus diam. Nulla pulvinar blandit lectus nec consequat. Donec tempor massa a libero laoreet imperdiet. Sed sapien leo, accumsan sed feugiat id, tincidunt nec risus. Proin rhoncus ligula lorem. Suspendisse tortor nibh, bibendum mollis convallis vel, blandit a velit. Donec felis est, elementum nec egestas vel, iaculis nec diam. Pellentesque varius interdum convallis. Morbi sodales ipsum at ante placerat volutpat. Nunc sagittis lacus at est dapibus pharetra. Nullam tempus dignissim lacus. Donec ac justo vitae nisi pharetra pulvinar. Nullam et elementum ligula. Nulla auctor, nisl id viverra mollis, diam enim ultricies quam, vitae egestas leo nunc a quam. Suspendisse nec mi eros. Proin sed posuere tellus. Donec condimentum, nunc id elementum tempor, neque erat laoreet libero, id viverra neque mauris sed nibh. Curabitur blandit congue vestibulum. Curabitur viverra diam eu massa consectetur sit amet elementum sapien malesuada. Cras et nibh eget mauris euismod rutrum in at felis. Curabitur in est leo. In fringilla, lacus a fringilla porta, dui urna pharetra mi, at mattis nibh quam eu elit. Cras at risus et sapien consequat tincidunt ut nec dolor. Vestibulum tortor tortor, malesuada nec posuere in, aliquam et lectus. Etiam massa urna, interdum id cursus eget, malesuada sed ante. Vivamus vitae nisl felis, non gravida ipsum. Mauris gravida tincidunt tellus, a feugiat nibh ornare id. Vestibulum bibendum, purus nec faucibus fermentum, enim nibh mollis ante, nec porta ipsum augue adipiscing mauris. Fusce egestas convallis dolor sed consequat. Ut augue nulla, blandit et gravida eu, rhoncus in velit. Maecenas non dolor eros. Nam eleifend volutpat tempus. Nunc et ligula purus. Donec cursus sapien ut sapien rhoncus pharetra. Donec et sodales massa. Proin vitae libero lacus. Etiam tincidunt sollicitudin felis, vitae feugiat ligula pretium at. Maecenas id lorem non lacus convallis varius. Curabitur felis lectus, interdum a dignissim id, mollis et velit. Vivamus nec velit sit amet augue varius sagittis sed sit amet nisl. Vestibulum nec augue vel ante molestie pretium nec sed mi. Curabitur accumsan ligula orci. Praesent id ante ante, quis blandit diam. Nam bibendum tempor sapien, eu sollicitudin augue dapibus nec. Vivamus quis posuere ante. Aenean vitae lacus non metus aliquet fermentum. Maecenas vitae rhoncus massa. Donec posuere libero ac lorem posuere faucibus sed ut quam. Praesent lorem urna, pharetra vitae pellentesque eu, accumsan at sapien. Ut sollicitudin turpis quis lacus scelerisque ut malesuada augue congue. Vivamus vel mauris arcu, at ultrices ante. Praesent quis massa lacus. Phasellus tincidunt enim non massa varius eleifend. Pellentesque ligula risus, suscipit sit amet euismod sit amet, ornare ac quam. Duis tincidunt odio id urna pharetra ornare. Suspendisse tempus odio sit amet neque eleifend sollicitudin. Proin aliquet lacinia ante, eu hendrerit ipsum lobortis eu. Nunc consequat porttitor neque id auctor. Morbi quis dictum quam. Curabitur pharetra pharetra nisl, ut mattis risus adipiscing tincidunt. Nunc in tincidunt magna. Aliquam nec nisi ac orci ultrices mattis a sed purus. In volutpat pulvinar metus at egestas. Cras sed elit sit amet nisl imperdiet congue. Nunc dignissim sodales consequat. Proin eleifend odio ullamcorper libero rutrum vestibulum in eget dolor. Vivamus condimentum venenatis odio, et convallis nisi tristique lobortis. Maecenas dolor urna, dictum a vehicula id, eleifend at turpis. Nulla tristique consectetur mi, vel placerat lorem sagittis auctor. Donec aliquet nisi at massa ultrices porttitor. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Maecenas ut quam quam, ac ultricies odio. Aenean accumsan venenatis lectus, ac mattis tellus auctor id. Fusce in diam odio. Integer id nibh sit amet est blandit consectetur. Cras odio tellus, porttitor sed fringilla vitae, pharetra ut enim. Phasellus et lacus sed massa porta scelerisque quis nec quam. Donec iaculis pellentesque leo a consectetur. Integer pharetra odio eget lectus egestas a lacinia dolor adipiscing. Proin venenatis, erat ac mattis vulputate, elit nulla ornare magna, vitae molestie mi est ut urna. Aenean at sem non mauris egestas egestas vitae eget leo. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Morbi lacinia venenatis sapien nec commodo. Nullam venenatis justo auctor libero rhoncus vel fermentum tellus consectetur. Praesent ut tortor nec nisl scelerisque lobortis eget id quam. Duis eleifend tincidunt egestas. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Morbi erat nisi, elementum id interdum non, tempus at lectus. Nunc eu suscipit sem. Etiam et massa nunc. Nulla facilisi. Donec iaculis varius libero, eget fermentum turpis tincidunt quis. Morbi at metus massa. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Aenean sed arcu ac lectus sodales consequat. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Ut id massa vel mi euismod facilisis. Praesent vitae leo felis, in euismod nisl. Nullam sit amet ante urna. In posuere neque vel ipsum pretium vulputate. Morbi feugiat, sem pharetra vehicula suscipit, nisl erat pellentesque nisl, sed sagittis eros odio eget tortor. Pellentesque ornare mauris ullamcorper tortor hendrerit vitae lobortis odio lacinia. Donec scelerisque nibh sit amet velit viverra convallis. Etiam iaculis aliquam massa ac vestibulum. Pellentesque volutpat enim sit amet erat fermentum at eleifend nisl vestibulum. Ut ornare justo at ante aliquet aliquet. Duis cursus sodales metus, vitae euismod metus placerat nec. Nunc lacinia euismod ultrices. Donec sit amet odio dolor. Curabitur vitae dui at elit bibendum dictum eget in urna. Mauris ullamcorper sollicitudin odio nec consequat. Pellentesque fringilla molestie elit, quis aliquam risus tristique at. Quisque hendrerit congue elit, in dapibus mauris iaculis ac. Nulla ac tortor nisi, a rutrum ante. Nullam a ipsum quam, ac lacinia nibh. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Etiam lorem magna, gravida eu vehicula at, venenatis quis tellus. Sed eget diam dui. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Aenean est felis, tempor eget auctor a, iaculis et neque. Maecenas tempor, nunc a vulputate imperdiet, elit nisl tristique eros, ut aliquet mauris leo at turpis. Curabitur ut eros id massa fermentum porta ut quis eros. Cras a ligula diam, id euismod lorem. Suspendisse vulputate ultrices tempor. Vestibulum sed nisi eget elit consectetur tempus. Nunc facilisis, magna vel rutrum faucibus, nunc neque bibendum turpis, aliquet tristique dui nunc eget tortor. In porta hendrerit feugiat. Phasellus dui nulla, tristique at aliquet at, laoreet ac nunc. Quisque ligula justo, tincidunt id pharetra vitae, commodo at nibh. Fusce et erat diam. Vestibulum lectus velit, rutrum quis placerat a, mattis id turpis. Sed sapien felis, varius sit amet sagittis non, rhoncus nec nisi. Suspendisse imperdiet, diam at malesuada sagittis, eros purus euismod quam, in mattis metus leo nec leo. Donec semper risus sed magna feugiat in iaculis nibh posuere. Nunc eget pharetra magna. Fusce egestas porta odio, vitae convallis nulla adipiscing vitae. Duis et libero quis sem fringilla ultricies. Sed diam enim, cursus id auctor at, egestas sed urna. Vestibulum interdum, turpis sit amet congue laoreet, nisl neque facilisis enim, non eleifend metus mi nec tortor. Suspendisse laoreet ullamcorper erat in vestibulum. Curabitur sed arcu leo, id commodo libero. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Phasellus ut erat felis, venenatis tincidunt augue. Quisque venenatis erat nisi, et mattis dui. Proin sollicitudin lacus ut arcu venenatis id porttitor lectus feugiat. Sed sodales sollicitudin iaculis. Pellentesque quam felis, luctus tristique auctor non, varius a justo. Fusce mollis varius magna, nec cursus nulla convallis a. Nam nibh mi, accumsan ac pharetra at, condimentum ac ligula. Vestibulum faucibus adipiscing magna eget vulputate. Aliquam malesuada quam in sem feugiat ut gravida erat scelerisque. Fusce mauris felis, elementum sit amet iaculis et, accumsan sed lacus. Aliquam non lorem mauris. Etiam ligula ante, pretium auctor ultrices id, luctus ac erat. In fermentum vehicula elit sit amet porttitor. Sed condimentum volutpat est et blandit. Sed quis felis tellus, ultrices consequat quam. Mauris adipiscing, metus sit amet mollis rhoncus, tellus risus molestie nisi, vitae pellentesque diam elit hendrerit mauris. Category:Browse